The Isle- TheGamingBeaver- Youtuber Experience
by TaylorBeth
Summary: I know that the category is "Dinosaur", but this a fan story about The Isle the game. But I'm going to do TheGamingBeaver's game play and turn it into a story for people to read and enjoy. All credit goes to TheGamingBeaver and the creator of The Isle.


This is the Isle, a place filled with mountains, rocks, forests, and most of all: dinosaurs. From the mightiest carnivore, to the tiniest little herbivore. Different species of different generations roam here as they try to survive the harsh wilderness. But there are more dangers than just trying not to die from hunger or thirst, for you could be the next snack for a hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex. As for the beginning of our series, we start with a little Dryosaurus as it adventures across the land and into unknown territory.

TheGamingBeaver game play- Dinosaurs THE GAME!

Note: The story may not be the same as the game play.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, a little Dryosaur was roaming through the tall grass, looking around for any herds to join. As a dryosaur, you were vulnerable to anything, mostly because you couldn't attack. But one bite, and you were dead from almost anything, so he had to be careful.

He called loudly into the air before crouching back down to hide again. No answer. _I need to find the watering hole,_ he thought. _Or I could die from dehydration._

There were actually two main watering holes, one for the carnivores and one for the herbivores, sides shifted variably though. The Dryo had found the wrong lake earlier and had a tough time dodging past dozens of teeth. Never wanting to experience that again, he ran as far away as he could from that awful lake. But now, he was lost. He had to find the right lake as soon as possible, but the trick is to get there without attracting predators to you.

Quickly, it got up and scurried through the grass, its green body blended perfectly into their greenness. All of a sudden, there was a loud bellow, a large mass shifted past the tall and dark trees, as a huge foot threatened to squish the little Dryo. The startled Dryo ducked with a yelp as the gigantic foot sailed over it and stomped into the ground ahead of him. He could feel the vibration through the earth and into his shaking body. Then there was nothing, there was no more stomping.

Frightened, the little Dryo took a peek at the gigantic foot that was just inches away from his head. His eye-sight followed past the foot, up to the tree-trunk of a leg. From there, it led to the plump under-belly of a Puertasaurus, the largest creature on the Isle- and also the slowest. This long-necked beast was a sort of blue-grey color and you couldn't see the head for it being so tall. The Dryo was directly under it.

Fearfully, the Dryo scampered away from under it and cowered in the grass in an attempt to hide, he could see the dinosaur's full body. "Uh, h-hey!" The Dryo called to it nervously, still crouched, he had to uncomfortably crane his neck to look up at the Puerta. The large dinosaur moaned loudly, but it sounded friendly. "A-are you going to the watering hole?" The Dryo asked, still a little cautious about the giant. The long-neck moaned again as it slowly started to move forward, the Dryo got up and backed away some more. "I'm assuming that's a yes?" The Dryo cautiously started to follow it. The Puerta let out another moan. "Oh, okay, well, I'll just follow you, if you don't mind! You won't even know I'm here. In fact, I don't even think you do know I'm here. But you can be my shelter!" The Dryo walked underneath it, being very cautious of its ginormous feet as the giant kept moving. "Where exactly are we going?" The Dryo asked, but the giant just bellowed. "Uh, is that all you do? Just bellow?" He asked the Puerta with a squeak, but all it got was another loud moan.

* * *

After a little bit, they continued to walk, _slowly_. The Dryosaur was getting very bored from keeping pace with the giant, until something caught his eye.

"Oooh, what's up there?" The Dryo got in front of the long-neck to get a better look only to realize a giant foot was coming his way. "Ah! Don't step on me!" The Dryo scurried away from the foot just in time before it stomped into the ground, the vibration nearly knocked the Dryo off of his small feet. "Ugh, there's a thing over there, I'll scout it first," and then the Dryo took off, heading towards the hill where it saw the thing. "Oh, it's one of those smellies," it said with disgust when it saw a dead green Tyrannosaurus on the ground. Fearfully, he scurried away, half thinking that the Tyrannosaurus was still alive and hungry. "Oh, there's another dead one," it spotted another dead T-rex in the distance. Unwavering his curiosity, the Dryo continued to look around.

After awhile, he started to feel a little bit hungry, he spotted some dark green trees and walked over to them and nibbled at it. The tree immediately disappeared into his stomach.

"Yum," he said with a smile. It moved towards another tree, "Nahm!" It ate the tree, it disappeared just as the first one did.

Happily, the Dryo continued to follow the Puertasaurus. Still keeping low to the ground, he let the Puerta take the lead. _At least I'll be safe._ The long-neck grumbled as it stopped beside him and looked down for a moment before it bellowed and continued walking. "You lead the way to water!" The Dryo called after it. Although, getting a little bored, it decided get in front instead.

* * *

"I see a lake! I see water!" The Dryo yelped with happiness a little time later. The Puerta loudly grumbled behind him. "You never shush!" He called to it. His stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. "Any edible trees?" He looked around, "Oh, there they are." It scurried to a grove of trees past the path they have been following. "Hrumm!" He, happily, ate the tree whole. It turned to the next one and did the same thing.

Something caught his attention. "Look! Towards this way!" It called to the giant that was way behind him. "There's thingies over there!." It started to scurry forward, the sun glimmered on the surface of the water. "Water. Water! Yay!" It headed for the large lake. The Puerta called to the little Dryo who was starting to get out of sight but the Dryo didn't notice.

The little Dryo suddenly stopped when he heard another dinosaur calling. "I hear other dinosaurs!" He started to get excited. Another dinosaur call echoed through the air. "Herbivores!" He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, it was only then that he saw why the herbivores were calling into the air aggressively. Two Tyrannosaurus Rex's, one a red-brown color, and the other a dark blue color, were in front of the large herd of Shantungosaurus, only the blue one was lying down beside the huge herd- it looked wounded.

From the distance, the little Dryo watched as one of the Shantung's stomped the blue T-rex to death. The red-brown T-rex started to make a run for it as several of the Shantungs started to chase it down. Seeing an opening, the Dryo ran for the herd, out of the corner of his eye, another T-rex roared aggressively toward the herd. The Dryo yelped in fear as he ran faster. He knew he was safe when he finally reached the herd.

The herd was _huge_ , made up of mostly Shantungs accompanied by other dinosaurs. There were at least five Shantungs, two had a more brightly colored green than the other two whilst the other one was a creamy tan and light brown. Their stripped patterns were beautiful.

There was plenty of food around as well as water. But, there was still tension here. The other Twin Lake, beside the herbivore lake, had carnivores harboring it. He heard the Puerta bellow again, making him look at the very distant long-neck.

"Sorry, sauropod, you're very slow, but you'll get here, but now time to drink." It dipped its head into the lake, taking little, but delightful, sips of water.

There was a sudden shrill call in front of him. He looked to see a feathered long-necked herbivore that was walking on two legs. Its claws on its front arms were massive.

"Ooh! You're very fluffy," it curiously ran up to a brown Therizinosaurus. Feathers of the Thera shuffled as it laid down beside the Dryo. "You can protect me." The Dryo said, looking tentatively at the sharp claws that were almost as big as it.

Suddenly, bellows of danger rang out throughout the herd as dinosaurs suddenly started to move into the forest. The Therizinosaurus got up to, it squawked an alarm. A T-rex had made its way to the group. "Danger!" He called- even though the herd was very alert. He got up and scurried towards the commotion. A T-rex was trying to fight a Shant to get away, but the T-rex stood no chance. With one stomp of a Shantung, the T-rex was down. "You suck!" He growled at the, now very dead, T-rex.

There was a loud bellow behind him as large footsteps started to make the water vibrate a little. The Dryo looked back to see his long-necked friend making its way to the water.

"Yay! You made it!" The Dryo scurried up to the long-neck that was making its way into the water. "Hello, buddy!" The Puerta groaned loudly, looking down at the little Dryosaurus. "You did good!" The Dryo chirped happily. But just like that, the Dryo changes his mind and scurries back into the safety herd. He looked around at the Shantungs. The Therizinosaurus was right beside him. _Now we can live in peace and harmony._ He thought at last as the sun started to set behind the mountains.

* * *

All credit goes to TheGamingBeaver for his original video Dinosaurs THE GAME!- The Isle. Please check him out, he's a great Youtuber. There has never been a video of his where I don't laugh, smile, or feel happy in general. (I will continue this story as long as he keeps playing the game) I tried to make this as humorous as possible, but it's kind of hard to since it's not my kind of writing, so bare with me as the series continues.

All rights go to the creator of the Isle, Dondi.

(Also, I know that the story is a little weird, but trees do disappear when herbivores eat them in the game.)

* * *

If you have any Youtubers who play the Isle that you want me to write about, feel free to suggest them in the review or private message.

Please review on what you think about this first chapter.


End file.
